Two negatives equals a positive
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This takes place right after season 4 started. Emma has just become the dark one, and Henry and Regina are going out on a lenght to bring Emma back to the light.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _**I actually started this when the last season ended, but I never managed to finish it before now. It is due to lack of personal reasons and halfway as I didn't know what to do until recently I am late on posting this.**_

* * *

 _ **Two negatives equals a positive**_

Chapter 1.

Regina was walking around in her bedroom, she was holding the dark one's dagger in her hand. She looked at it, sighing. Should she call on her and if so for what. Emma hadn't come when Hook had called upon her earlier, right after she vanished.  
This was all so messed up, she should have been the one to be taken, she should have been the one…not Emma.  
With a heavy sigh she said, "Dark one, Emma, I summon the, I demand you to appear…"

Nothing at first then again, she could be anywhere. A shiver running down her spine as she hear Emma's voice behind her, "You called."

"Yes, I did," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to make a deal?" Emma said in a teasing way.

"With you, no, not in a million years, I want you to sleep with me," Regina said, her tone dull and with no emotion.

"So you called upon me just to sleep with you? Isn't that a bit desperate even for you?" Emma frowned.

"Sleep, Emma, sleep, I only lay down with Robin," Regina rolled her dark eyes.

"You are seriously messed up," Emma growled, knowing she couldn't even object to it, spite all her wishes, Regina had the bloody dagger. She muttered something and walked up towards Regina's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Regina followed, a grin as she said, "Undress, I am not having you fully clothed in my bed."

Emma did so until there was nothing but her underwear left. Then she lay down under the sheets on the right side. Regina went to the bathroom to change into a pajamas, before laying down left side. She turned of the light. Holding the dagger close she heard Emma turn so her back was facing her, she didn't mind it, it was not like she wanted her close.

Emma let out a huff, before closing her eyes, snuggling up a bit, before falling asleep. At least she was free to leave in the morning, if Regina didn't command her to do anything else. To her of course it was better that Regina had the dagger than her parents she supposed. If all she wanted her to do was simply sleeping it was nothing compared to what others wanted over the last century.

Regina sighed not quite as comfortable with this as Emma, but if sharing bed with the other woman was what it took to keep her dear ones safe it was the least she could do. Come morning the dark one would again leave. She knew how people could call upon here from every round, not only this world asking the dark one to do their bidding. It was then she came to think about something she wanted to ask Emma in the morning. Right now she was simply too tired to do just that. And so she curled up on her end of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

Henry that had no idea that Emma was sleeping in the same bed as his mother, opened the door to Regina's room the next morning. The door was seldom or never locked so that he could get a hold of his mom during the night if there was something. Being caught of guard my Emma lying relaxed on top of Regina, her head resting a bit below her bosom, an arm draped around her body, Regina's hand resting between her shoulder blades. Her other hand still holding on to the dagger. Emma's body laying out on the bed, the cover only half on her now.

The young boy was completely forgetting what he came to ask, locked the door and left the house in a hurry. Had Regina asked for this, in so case why, she was with Robin or was she not. Henry felt confused now and it was not like he could ask anyone about this right, after all his grandfather was in a coma. He sighed and biked down to the bus stop where he tied up his bike and sat down to wait for the bus to school. Should he even tell his grandma about this...No!

Maybe...maybe he could resurrect his other grandmother Cora and ask. After all she had known Rumple long before anyone else did, at least according to the book, maybe even before he became the dark one. Then again waking her back from the dead didn't seem like such a good idea, she wasn't really a nice person, at least after what he had heard, could he ask Belle about this, consequences of sleeping with the bad one, if anyone knew it should be her right. But then he had to tell her why he wanted to know and he didn't really want to go there. However doing dark magic like his mother or mothers to find out about more dark magic. Maybe this was a one time thing.  
"Hi Henry," he heard a female voice say and turned to look upon Grace Jefferson's daughter.

"Hi Grace," he smiled back.

"Early too huh?" she said and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, did you get the math part of the homework, I never got it and I didn't have time to ask mom," he excused himself. To be fair he had avoided asking.

"Yeah," she said, looking in her backpack to find it.

* * *

Back at the house a certain brunette was waking up, only to find Emma on top of her. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed her off not to wake her. The nerve of that.

"Time to leave," her tone hoarse and harsh.

"Whaaaat?! Oh," Emma suddenly came to, remembering where she was. She got dressed and vanished before Regina could asked the question she wanted to ask the night before. Oh well maybe she would run into her at Granny's with any luck, even the dark one needed coffee or in this case hot chocolate to wake up right. Or maybe she was down at the Jolly Roger with Hook, no that didn't seem like an option at all. All things considered she hadn't rightly shown up when he had called her right after the transformation, so why had she come at once she called her to her bedroom.

The mayor thought about it, no Emma wouldn't be at Granny's that would be too easy, so where would she be. Regina had honestly no clue, where had she even appeared from. It couldn't hurt to talk to Killian thought.

She still decided to stop at the diner for a coffee. Once inside she heard a familiar voice saying,

"Regina."  
She turned to look upon Robin, a faint smile on her lips. Young Roland was by his father's side. She walked over and kissed his lips softly, smiling into it. As it broke she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast, you care to join us?" he wondered and wrapped and arm around her waist. She didn't mind it at all. She leaned on him, nodding. After all she hadn't had breakfast yet. He walked over to a booth by the window and let her slip in first. Roland slipped in on the other side, just when Zelena walked inside. She was now free from her cell, even she had called upon Emma without succeeding. Regina rolled her eyes, her sister would be a constant reminder of what she considered as Robin's betrayal. She hated the fact that she had managed to trick them and that she now was pregnant with their child. There wasn't much she could do with that though, all things considered she would never deny Robin to be with a child he fathered. Maybe the old her would, but not now.

Robin followed her eyes wondering, "Should we ask her to join us or?"

"Not today, I have enough on my mind today," she murmured, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Alright," he held her closer, waiting for one of the waitresses to come and take their order. He planted soft kisses between dark strands. He really did love her. Still he was torn between her and Zelena. Right now he however enjoyed just spending time with Regina and having her close, dragging in the essence of all that was her. He smiled at her asking, "Worried about Emma?"

"Of course I am, she is my friend and she just made a huge sacrifice to make sure myself and her family would be happy. I should have the one to..." she was trailing off now.

"Regina, you will find a way to get her out of it I am sure," he kissed her cheek, confident that she would.

"I don't know, once you are in that darkness, you don't really want to get out. The power it is intoxicating," she said with a heavy sigh. She was thinking back to her evil queen days.

"But you changed," he objected.

"I did yes, but that took years, and look at Rumple, he is now in a coma and you couldn't have gotten darker than that. My mother she was dark too, but her heart was not inside her, it was never inflicted, I don't want Emma's heart to become like mine," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I am sure she will be fine," he said as the food arrive to the table. Regina soon was eating her chef salad, wondering if Emma would turn fully dark as Rumple had. She really hoped not. When she finished she told Robin that she had to go and gave him a soft kiss before getting out of the booth, walking towards her car. As she passed Zelena she heard her say, "You can't save everyone you know."

"Oh i do know, but it doesn't hurt to try," said Regina, looking at her. Zelena nodded saying, "If you need help of any kind, leave a green apple outside the door of where you are."

"Even though i doubt I will, thank you," Regina said with a small smile. Maybe she was trying to make a manes after all. With that she left the diner and headed towards Hook's boat.

* * *

As she headed in direction of the docs she didn't see the dark shadow lurking at the other side of the diner. Emma was watching her from a distance. In fact she was on her way to have a look at Killian herself.

"So you are sure you haven't seen her since last night," Regina insisted tiredly.

"Yes, if I did she would still be here," he said with a very heavy sigh. He missed Emma and he was really worried about her. Or rather more worried about where she was and what she was going.

"You really think she will stay with you now that she is the dark one," Regina rolled her dark eyes of the pirate.

"Aye, Regina, that she is the dark one doesn't change a thing between us," He said, certain.  
Regina shook her head saying, "Just let me know if she shows up alright."  
Through the window Emma saw him nod. She hid in the shadow watching Regina leave, before she headed back to her house.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
Emma was pacing around in her house. She could hardly believe she had one after she became the dark one, then again the title should give her some benefits, so why not. For a little over a month she had slept at Regina's place. First in her bedroom and now in her guest room. At first she was commanded to do so, after a while she came of her own free will. She had answered some of Regina's question about her work as the dark one, but as she was still working on getting it all herself, it was a bit hard. She wanted to see Hook, in fact she had a couple of times, they even bedded at his boat on one occasion.. Still something didn't feel right anymore. Before the turn she had been with him because she loved him, and the other way around, she felt safe around him, lately she was having doubts. She left her house, and headed for Regina's place.

Regina, the woman she had sacrificed herself for. Mostly because she knew that if she had taken on the dark one all would be lost to her. She had fought so hard to become the light one, and now... she had truly proved she had succeed. Emma knew that had she given herself to the darkness it would have been no chance of returning this time, and the brunette had been through so much already. She deserved to be happy. In fact sneaking around in the shadows she had one night earlier that week came across Robin and Regina in the forest, the had been curled up by the fire at first, then an argument had broken out and she had left. He had stood back calling her name. She didn't stop. Emma was afraid to ask.  
She entered the house of the mayor as quietly as the night itself. She heard Regina's soft sobs and Henry say, "You will be okay mom."

"I know...I know, I just wish things were simpler that is all," her voice barely a whisper.

"Will you be alright if I go to bed?" her big boy, looking after his mother.

"I will, see you in the morning, Henry, don't be up too late," she said, her voice not so broken now.

* * *

Emma pictured them hugging before he hurried upstairs. Lucky for her he didn't see her. She entered the living room and found a broken Regina, pouring a glass of what she could only assume to be apple cider.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice even sounded worried. She felt it inside a battle between Emma that cared and the dark one that didn't.

"Why do you care?" a quick snap from blood red lips. She didn't look at her.

"I am your friend, Regina," Emma insisted. Regina looked at her trying now, something inside Emma stirred seeing how broken she truly was. She felt an intense urge to rip out the heart of whoever hurt her.

"You mean you were, before..." she gestured towards her outfit, "All that."

"I still am, it is still me," Emma was insisting.

"Whatever," Regina sat down on the couch, defeated, looking away.

"Is it Robin, did he do something?" Emma treaded nearer now.

"Just leave it be," Regina got up and stumped upstairs, closing her bedroom door behind her.  
She wanted to be alone. She really didn't want to share her worries with Emma at least. One thing was Rumple, her tutor was the dark one, but having what she considered being her best friend as the dark one... She hated it, she really did. Tears rippling down her cheeks as she threw a pillow against the wall, hard.

* * *

Emma was on the outside of the door, knocking softly. She could get in if she wanted to with her powers, she only choose not to. She wasn't granted access. Henry was watching from his door which was ajar. It seemed that making Emma the dark one was messing everyone up. That he had broken his quill didn't help. Now he could not write her a happy ending. Neither of them. He waited to the door to the guest room closed as so many times before the last month. He was not blind or stupid, he knew that Emma was sleeping there, but he didn't know why. Slowly and quietly he made his way downstairs stealing his mother's magic book from the closet. That was easy, then he sneaked down to the vault. Her vault, looking over potions and the spells in the book. It should be easy to mix what he needed to try to resurrect Cora to get some answers.

* * *

Emma was shifting in bed something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. She looked at the time 2 Am, how long had she slept. Not that long she figured. She walked over the hallway, knocking at Regina's door. The brunette opened at once saying, "Yes?"

"Something is wrong?" Emma said, adding, "I can feel it, something dark..."

"And you think that I...I was sleeping if you must know," she groaned.

"If not you.." she trailed, "Henry." She practically stormed to his room, it was empty. She ran down the stairs, following her instincts, nothing, it was all quiet, so was the rest of the house. Could she be wrong, she felt it clearly in every inch of her body, darkness was present. She knew it, she didn't know how, but she knew.

"Emma?" Regina wondered, looking at the other woman, she didn't know how, but something was clearly wrong.

"This office, is there a way from it to somewhere else?" Emma needed to know.

"Yes, my vault, but only I have access to it," she said calmly.

"Can Henry get into it?" Emma looked at her, her eyes lightening.

"He can if he has to, but I don't see..." she stopped, because she knew the answer. The only dark thing behind that wall was buried there, her mother. She walked to the closet and got what she thought confirmed, her spell book was gone. She took a deep breath, before going back upstairs, praying that whatever was going on in the vault would not hurt her son.

* * *

Henry closed his ears and eyes and curled up on the floor by the coffin. A big bang and black smoke surrounding him. He looked up as the dust cleared. That was Cora for sure, but something was wrong, because Regina's father was there as well. He swallowed looking at them, saying, "I don't understand."

"Henry, what did you do?" Cora wondered, looking at the young boy.

"I...needed to talk to you," Henry said, looking at the older man saying, "I am sorry, sir."

"That is quite alright, maybe I can help," he offered, with a soft smile.

"Maybe, I just, you knew Rumple, grandpa before mom was born, I was hoping that could help. You see my mom, not Regina but my other mom is the dark one, and..." he stuttered.  
"We are not going anywhere for at least a little while, so why don't you take it from the start," Cora said in a soft tone, her husband nodded, looking at her, giving her a smile. She smiled back.

"Well it is all confusing, but Emma, my other mother removed the darkness from grandpa Rumple, and you do know it has to bind to a person, it headed for mom, your daughter. She was the one with the darkest heart, but she changed, she worked so hard. Emma she sacrificed herself for Regina. They all tried calling her, Emma, the dark one, but it didn't work. only Regina did at home alone, and she came, she is here every night, I don't understand how it works, why would she come when she calls, why is she staying here. Is there anything you can do to change the dark one?" Henry finished, looking at them.

"Oh dear," she said with a deep sigh.

"He needs to know the truth, only if he is the only one that does," Henry said, looking at his wife.

"You have the storybook, and you could only wake us as you are the truest believer and the new writer wrapped into one. Before Henry, I and Rumple meet, he taught me to turn straws to the purest gold and to shape shift and many other things. In return I gave myself to him in every sense of the words. I don't think anyone has done that before, given themselves to a dark one. You see unlike Regina I wanted one thing and one thing only to have a daughter or son that would have all I didn't have. Had I gotten a son he most likely would have been king, but I gained a daughter,"  
"What...what are you saying?" Henry was confused now.

"Regina is Rumpelstiltskin daughter, she is a product of true love and black magic," said Henry, adding, "They planned to run away together, and if they had it would have changed history, the dark one would have learned what true love was. You see Henry, there is only one thing that trumps even the darkest of magic and that is true love, your mother wouldn't even need the dagger to beacon Emma."

"But what about Robin, he is supposed to be mom's true love, she woke him with the kiss and all when Emma struck him to the ground," Henry said.

"The man with the lion tattoo, there is more than one of those, he is only her true love as she believes him to be. Did you know king Arthur also has one of them, it is his family shield," said Cora with a groan.

"But Emma she doesn't have one tattoo of a lion," Henry argue.

"She doesn't have to, she has it in her blood as her father is descendant of king Arthur, his mother was his daughter," said Henry.

"So Tinker Bell was wrong, wait grandma are you saying that Mom fall for Emma, the dark one with vanish for good, the dark magic will be gone, that is how I save them both?"

"She doesn't have to fall for her, she is already in love with her," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"What!" Henry said, looking at them.

"Make her see it and you destroys the dark one once and for all, all you have to do is make them kiss," said Henry SR and smiled at him.

"Is that all," he grumbled.

"Yes it is," said Cora, calmly.

"I'll try," said Henry, walking towards the exit of the vault, not thinking about the fact that he should put them back to their coffins. Cora looked at her husband, that looked back at her saying, "What now."

"I guess we try to make the best of it," he said, looking at her. He could still vaguely remember how he died. Regina ripping out his heart to use for a potion. He looked at his once wife asking, "I know she killed me for her happiness, but did she get happy?"

"Not exactly, it was all my fault Henry, I was wrong, we could have been happy, all of us if I hadn't been so caught up with the power," she sighed.

"You sold what was left of your soul to the devil," he sighed.

"I loved him you know," she spoke, feeling her beating heart in her chest. It was still there, allowing her to feel this time. She looked at him, spite his old features he was still handsome. She came closer, "You was so patient, you loved me spite the fact I was a tyrant didn't you?"

"I did, you won my heart by spinning that gold," he said, and smiled at her.

"How could love me when I was that cruel to you?" she wondered, looking into his kind eyes.

"Some things you can't explain, much like I always loved our daughter," he said, adding, "To me it didn't matter that she was half of Rumpelstiltskin. She would always be my little girl."

"She is so much like you, Henry, she always was, even in her darkest moments," she cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb."

"I would say it is half of both, she has your locks," he said, feeling lost as ever in those dark depths.

"I agree, she feels so much, much more than I ever dared to so, why I took my heart out. Irony is that I needed my heart in my body to truly die," she said with a small laugh.

"Mine it got crushed as you know, when..." he stopped.

"Do you blame me for it?" she wondered.

"In a way yes, if you hadn't pushed her that far, things might have turned out differently, but in the end she did chose her own path, maybe here she was better off, happier of some sort," said he.

"She was, not as she planned and perhaps not at she even thought she would be, but she was," she nodded and slowly sat down next to her coffin.  
He joined her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "So care to fill me in on what you know about Henry and this...Emma?"

"I can of what I know at least, I think we will be here for a while," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. She hated to admit how much she had missed having him close, smiling she started to fill him in. He just sat there listening.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, would like to hear your point of view :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
Henry made his way upstairs and towards Regina's room. He wasn't prepared to find Emma in there with her. The book of spells still in his hands. He was holding it in a firm grip. Almost as he was afraid to let it go. The young boy looked at his mothers rather confused, saying, "I need to speak to my mom...alone."

"Don't mind me..." Emma rolled her eyes as she left the room, only to go back to the guest room. She was not able to shake the feeling that something dark was present.

"Henry...what is going on?" Regina said, looking at him rather confused.

"I did something stupid, kind of," he held out her spell book.

"Please don't say you cursed anyone," she took a deep breath, looking at him. She took it from him now.

"No, I uhm wanted information about mom, I mean the dark one, and I wanted to ask someone who knew him before you did. I figured it was right to ask your mother. So I resurrected her to get the answer I needed, only it went wrong and well your father he was also there. Is also there, I don't know how to put them back to sleep. But I do know how you can get rid of Emma's darkness," he finished.

"I...don't know what to say," she took another deep breath. She didn't know how to react to this. Because Henry had broken the laws of magic, bringing back the dead shouldn't even be possible.

"I just wanted mom back okay, not that I mind you being the savior, I just don't want to loose her completely, and you can fix it, if you just kiss her," Henry insisted.

"Henry, just go to bed please," she was rubbing her temple now, clearly she was annoyed with him. He sighed heavily, and with handing head slumped to his bedroom. This clearly wasn't working as his mother didn't believe. Too tired to convince her he went to bed.

* * *

It was with heavy heart he went to school the next day. Even his grandmother noticed when he showed up for class. She came over to him after a little while and said, "Henry, is everything okay?"

"No I fucked everything up," he shook her head.

"Henry mind your language," she said in a warning tone.

"Can I sleep with you and gramps tonight, I don't want to go home, I really upset mom and I don't know how to fix it," he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I have to clear it with her first, but I am sure it will be fine," she nodded, texting Regina to see if it was okay, she got an okay back, but she wanted him back the next day. Snow confirmed that he would. She looked at her grandson asking,

"Do you need change of clothes or anything, i can drive by at your house if you do."

"No, I have it," he said, he had packed it with just in case she said yes.

"Alright," she was about to go back to her desk when she looked at him and said, "Look Henry I am fine with you sleeping over, but whatever you did, you should try and fix it somehow, I am sure whatever it is Regina will forgive you."

"No you don't understand grandma, what I did is bad, really like you killing Cora bad," he said with a sigh.

"What, how did you know about that." she said shocked. He wasn't supposed to have been in the house when it happened. She was sure he had been with Rumple and Belle.

"I was home, but I couldn't sleep, I heard you, but I didn't find it wise to appear," he shrugged, like it was nothing. "And you have no options about me killing her?" she wondered, a bit surprised.

"Look if I was going to have anything against anyone killing, I wouldn't have any family left, you did what you thought was the right thing and I won't hold that against you. I did what I thought would help my moms and I would have done the same all over," he explained calmly.

She nodded, not asking what it was that he had done. She found it best not to, with all their family stories it was too complicated. And right now she had enough with Neal and the fact that her daughter had willingly gone over to being the dark one. It was like her worst fear had come true. She couldn't even believe she had gone to the point of asking Regina for help to bring her back from the darkness. Their conversation was just fresh in her mind.

 _"Regina, you called on the dark one before, can't you just please try to..." Snow hadn't finished. She didn't even know why after all the dagger ended up with the other brunette and not her and Charming._

 _"You don't think I have tired. You already know that I did," said Regina, her voice tired, she didn't even try to face her._

 _"Isn't there some kind of spell, some line one can cross, she is my daughter, it shouldn't have gone like this," Snow's voice filled with defeat._

 _"If you hadn't pushed her so hard, it might not have gone that way," Regina snapped._  
 _It was like her mother all over again. She really couldn't even blame Emma for going over to the darkness, much less that she had done in the past._

 _"I fought for her, so hard to not go over to the darkness," Snow said._

 _"You know your fault Snow, you are just like Cora, you pushed her to be good, to be the believe and the savior, you never once stopped to ask what she wanted. None of us did. You never backed down to ask if she found it to be a savior, or show some understanding when she said she couldn't do it. You didn't even support her when her powers was out of control, you did the opposite, you backed away. So tell me why should I even try to help you to have her turn back, especially after what you did to my mother?" said she, finally turning to face Snow._  
 _Her eyes red, her cheeks ever so grimy, black rings under dark eyes._

 _"I thought we talked the case with your mother over, that we mended that fence, that you forgave me, was I so wrong? And I want you to help me, because if anyone can have a remote understanding of what my daughter is going through it is you. I am asking you from my depth of my soul, Regina, I am asking you as a mother and as a daughter. But I understand if you don't want to do it, all I am asking you to do is to think about," said Snow, slowly walking towards the exit of her house._

 _As she did, she heard her Regina's voice, almost as a faint whisper through the house say, "Who says I haven't already tried to call upon her, to try to bring the only friend I had back from the darkness. I am willing to do whatever it is to help, but are you ?"_

She knew then that Regina was right. She knew that she most possible had to put herself in Emma's shoes and she knew that she might not be ready to do it, why, because she didn't know what it felt like to be rejected by her parents. She didn't know what it was to be like being betrayed. She wasn't even sure if she knew what it felt to be standing on the limit between good and evil and make that final choice. If she was willing to sacrifice the good, the last of it, to give that, her last strength to bring Emma back.

Snow hadn't even debated it with her husband. She sighed, truth to be told, the middle-aged Snow White didn't know what to do or who to talk to . The aging Snow White looked at her grandson saying, "So what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Anything but taco," he said making a face. She laughed softly saying, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_  
Meanwhile Regina was pacing back and forth in her house, before she made her way to her vault. Sure enough her mother and father was there alive and for whatever reason happy. They were talking about something, her mother was even laughing heartfelt, this was so messed up she concluded.

"Regina?" Cora sensed her presence, she had always been good at that. She smiled seeing her. For some odd reason she also always sensed when she was not there, making Regina an easy prey in the past.

"Mother, father," she greeted them a bit reserved. After all what do you say to your parents after they had been woken from the dead. One of them killed by your own hands.

"I take it Henry talked to you," her father said, smiling as warmly at her as ever.

"Yes, what was the nonsense you put in his head by me kissing Emma?" she wondered.

"Regina, dear, love is the strongest of all powers, even Rumple as a dark one was willing to give it all up for love. When he loved me, I knew Belle changed him a long time ago, but sadly the darkness won. I saw the way you looked at her, the savior, the same way you used to look a Daniel. You may think that Robin is your one true love, but she is your soul mate," Cora spooked.

Regina laughed in despite saying, "Clearly getting your heart back and being dead has secluded your mind mother."

"Does she come when you summon her?" Cora wondered.

"She comes to anyone that summons her," she shrugged. It was true, she knew that Rumple came to anyone willing to make a deal. She was sure Emma was willing to do the same if anyone had the dagger, and called her the right way.

"But I trust you to hold the dagger and now I ask you why," said her father.

"It got left behind, I took a hold of it, better me than that drunken pirate or the two idiots. I want to destroy it, but I am not sure if I do that will I destroy her?" she looked at her mother. Her dark eyes showed trace of the conflict inside her.

"If you destroy the dagger, you only destroy the only way you can contain the darkness and hold and control the dark one. The dark one is still holding her captive," she answered.

"So there is no way to contain or remove the darkness from her," her voice shivered now, tears appearing in the eyes.

"There is a myth that a box was made, similar to Pandora's box, it was forged by Merlin the mighty wizard. He lives or lived in Camelot, and I suppose you can find him there if he still lives," said Cora thoughtfully.

"Well jeez, that is so not helpful, anyway I could get that box without going there?" she wondered, looking at the both.

"I really don't know," said Cora with a sigh.

"I dare say you ask your all friend Maleficent to fly you there," her father suggested.

"You are just no help at all," she said with a huff, vanishing in a sky of dark purple smoke.

* * *

Maleficent and Lily was sitting at the diner talking when Regina came inside. She suddenly wished Henry was there as well, or even Belle. But if Maleficent was all she could get, she would take it any day, she would beg and plead if that was what it took for her to bring her to Camelot.

The brunette took a deep breath, and went over to the table to sit down across them. The conversation stopped as they looked at her. The blonde then asked, "What may we do for you?"

"I need a favor," Regina said, looking at her.

"We're listening," she looked at her still as she spoke in an unfriendly tone. Lily nodded at this.

"Can you fly me to Camelot. You see there is this box, Merlin forged it and it can contain the darkness…The dark one's darkness…if I get it I can free Emma," jeez could she be more incoherent.

"Why on earth should I do that for you?" said Maleficent, looking at her, rising her brows.

"What do we get in return?" Lily wondered, she was intrigued.

"My eternal gratitude, I will be your servant to the end of time, anything you want, please, Mal, for old times sake," said Regina, looking at her with pleading eyes. She was running out of options.

"I like when she begs," Lilly was really amused by this.

"I want you to find Lily's father, I know he was in Camelot and the enchanted forest, if you do that while we were there so they could met we are even," she said, looking at her, "And for us to share bed during this time."

"You got yourself a deal, how soon can we leave?" she wondered.

"I can leave in an hour or two," she said and Lily nodded. Not sure if she liked her mother sharing bed with Regina, but she didn't have a say.

"Alright, I need to tell Robin I am going, in case we don't make it back…" she didn't want to finish that. The two women just nodded and the brunette left.

* * *

Regina talking to Robin did not go as smooth as she had hope. In fact he was rather disproving over the idea of her leaving to go look for Merlin, not to mention Lily's father, even if it was to help Emma back from the dark. He however knew that he couldn't deny her going, she would in any case. He as the good man and father he was said he would keep an eye on Henry while she was gone, she however said he didn't need to. She already had a sitter. He felt a bit hurt by that, but knew he was in no position to argue after getting Zelena pregnant. In fact she lived with him and Roland, but in a separate room or tent, depending on where they spent their days.

He sighed as he walked towards the camp where the merry men was staying. On the way he thought he saw a dark shadow luring in an alley. He shook it off.

Emma was, as she had during the past time appearing in Regina's bedroom the very same night. She was surprised to see not only the her bedroom, but her house vacant. It was like she couldn't sense her presence at all. Of course she could have used a locater spell, but she didn't feel like it. Too tired she simply curled up in her familiar bed, hoping she would come home during the night.

When the brunette still hadn't showed early morning, she just assumed she had spent the night with Robin. They were after all a couple. It was odd thought, because she had the strangest feeling the dagger was no longer presence in the house, she had felt the same the night before. That the dagger was somehow gone. She sighed as she used a sky of dark smoke to get her to the diner. Maybe Regina and Robin was there, strangely she saw only Roland, Henry, Robin and Zelena around one of the table.

Emma groaned a bit, thinking it was rather disturbing that Zelena was allowed to be near her son. After all she had done to Regina, she was even surprised that the brunette hadn't incinerated her. Then again the once so evil queen had changed mast over the past years, and she had worked hard for it. Which was why Emma was now in the position she was in.

Slowly she made her way over to the table where the Hood family sat. She could see the wicked witch glaring at her, but she didn't say anything. Emma took a breath, she didn't want to start a fight, well she wouldn't have minded all that much. Still she figured the diner wasn't the right place for it. Instead she said, "Well, well, well, isn't this nice, my son mingling with outlaws. Tell me one thing, did you scare Regina away?"

"Hardly, she is free to come and go as she wants. She had some place she needed to be, she left last night," Robin said, glaring at her.

"Left where?" Emma wondered, that would explain the absense of the dagger.

"It is not for me to tell," he shrugged.

Emma looked at her son for an answer, but he simply said, "You really should talk more, you know."

The dark one grumbled and headed towards the exit of the diner. It was not like she needed to know where the brunette was, it was more that she wanted to know it. She hoped that wherever it was she wasn't in any trouble.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_  
For six days Emma returned to Regina's vacant house to sleep. She knew she didn't have to, after all she had her own house now, but it felt much better to sharing the bed with someone. She just wished the brunette was there. Even with the smell of her left on the sheet and pillows it was hardly enough. In fact the dark savior had even told Hook she didn't want to be with him anymore, he was not happy about that, but she didn't really care.

In fact one of the perks about being the dark one was that she seemed to care less about what she normally did. She was concerned however that Regina had left Henry behind, but she did count on her to come back in time. On the seventh night she was called upon by the brunette, her voice more tired then usual she noticed. Still she had no choice but to appear.

Emma looked at her friend, her hair messy, she had black rings under her eyes, her clothes wrinkled as she hadn't slept for days. The blonde gave her a concerned look saying, "What happened to you?"

"I…we went to Camelot to save your sorry ass from the darkness," she said and smiled.

"You did what with who?" Emma's jaw dropped in shock.

"Maleficent, we came to an agreement for her and Lily to take me there, which I upheld. It seems there is a prophecy about the dark one which we are the only ones that can fulfill," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I am listening," Emma said as the brunette sat down on her bed.

"Only when the one with potential of great darkness, and the one with the darkest heart falls for each other, blood and powers will be united, and they both will become as light as the sun," she said, adding, "Merlin's words."

"And you believe that?" she whispered, sitting down next to her with a light sigh.

"Give me your hand," she said, holding up hers to take it. Emma didn't even doubt, she gave it to Regina and Regina cut it with the dagger, then her own. She put the two hands together and pressed her lips against Emma. The blonde didn't even object, nor did she notice the little open box at Regina's nightstand.  
The dark one could feel a pain shooting through her, but didn't break the kiss, she held on to Regina letting it go on. Regina felt it as well, like there was something that had been holding on for so long that finally let go.

"Emma," she let out, feeling like her heart got clutched by a hand.

"Mmm…Re…Gina," she let out with a moan, feeling consumed by the kiss and the light that seemed to surround her. It felt like the world around them stopped and her heart was bursting. She felt the power ripping through her leaving her numb, holding on.

Regina felt it as well, it was like her body was tearing itself apart from the inside, like she was loosing control of everything. She could feel that her body was going numb, and that light was erupting around them, then it went black. A comfortable darkness surrounding her, and she let herself fall into it with Emma. It felt nice and good. It felt peaceful, and for now she had no plans on escaping that darkness.

* * *

Henry was on his way to the Mayoral mansion to sleep there that very evening. He of course knew his mother was back, he had met her and Maleficent at the diner for dinner and as it had been long since he saw her, he wanted to have breakfast with her in the morning. In fact Robin has decided upon the same, to spend the night with his love, and so he decided to drive Henry to her house. He left a not happy Zelena behind to take care of Roland. Ironically pretending to be his mother for so long, she had started to care for him for real.

Now as they were nearing the house they were surprised to see light shooting from it, before it went dark. He stepped on the break in the drive way and Henry stormed out and up the stairs. He unlocked it and called out for his mother once inside, but it was as quiet as the night. He ran upstairs only to find his two mothers on the bed. Fully dressed, faces inches apart, Emma's blonde hair, sprawled on the pillow, she had a smile on her lips, one hand locked tight with Regina's. Some blood was dripping onto the white sheet. He noticed a grey and a brown stripe in her light hair, not that clear, but still visible.  
His eyes went to Regina, her hair that moments before had been messy, now looked somehow longer and more wavy. She had gained a white and a blonde stripe, the black rings he had seen under her eyes earlier that night was gone, and for some reason her face seemed younger and more at peace. He felt their pulse, they were alive and sleeping.

* * *

The young boy ran from their room, pass a confused Robin and to the vault. He made his way through the hallways and to the tombs. The room was empty, he opened Cora's coffin, she was as dead as she had been before he woke her, so was Henry Sr it would seem. He closed the lids to their coffin lids and sighed with relief. They were back where they belonged he knew. It was then he saw it, three envelopes on the floor, one addressed to Regina, one to him and one to Emma. So it hadn't been a dream, they had been there, he assumed they went back to being dead when the curse.  
He took the enveloped and walked back up to the house. Once there he told Robin that his mother was already asleep and that the curse was broken, he opened the letter addressed to him and read, " ** _Dearest Henry._**  
 ** _I am sorry we didn't get more time together, as I would really have loved to know that, we both would. We managed to talk a little after we were back to life and decided upon writing the three of you a letter each. Just in case we went back to the grave when the curse broke, I suspect we will._**  
 ** _Henry wanted you to know that he found it an honor you were named after him. So do I, and of course Daniel. He was a good man, even if I didn't accept him with Regina._**  
 ** _I am sure you are a fine young man as well, or you wouldn't have asked upon our help to save your mother. I…we just want to give you a friendly advice on your road in life._**  
 ** _One is love is strength in all its forms, so if you have it embrace it. I learned that too late and the hard way._**  
 ** _Two always listen to your mother or should I say mothers, even if Regina perhaps can be too harsh she always have your best interests at heart and she does love you._**  
 ** _Three be kind to her, and give her a hug when she least of all deserve it, she deserves to be loved, to be happy._**  
 ** _And least, follow your heart and dreams, I know you will do great, we both do, and use the quill wisely._**  
 ** _Your grandmother Cora and your grandfather Henry."_**

Henry folded it together and put it it back in the envelope. He looked at Robin Hood, that seemed ever so confused. Then it occurred to him that that was nothing new. He couldn't help but to feel a bit bad for him and said, "Are you okay?"

"I just don't understand what just happened, I am going to check on them," he said and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Henry didn't even try to stop him. He didn't even expect for him to manage to wake them in any case.

Robin slowly made his way upstairs. Considering his worried state he didn't know upon entering the bedroom of his love. Upon opening the door, he saw the two women on Regina's bed, their eyes closed. He walked over with quick steps and sat down next to the woman that had managed to capture his heard. Gently he stroked over her hair, and in a soft tone he said, "Regina, are you okay?"

It took Regina some moments to awake. Once she did she looked first upon the woman she was facing. A smile graced her red lips, then her eyes went upon the man that had woken her from her sweet slumber. She smiled at him as well. Her voice a bit hoarse as she said, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Henry, he said that you returned from Camelot, with Maleficent and I wanted to check upon you to see if you were alright," he said, adding, "When we came there was a blast of light coming from the house."

She carefully removed her hand from Emma's not to wake her, then gave his attention to him funny. She cleared her throat a bit, before saying, "I…I mean we, Maleficent and I along with Lily went upon a journey to Camelot both to find a way to bring Emma back from the darkness and to find Lily's father. As it turned out Merlin is not just a powerful enchanter, but he can turn himself into a dragon and in that shape he had mated with Maleficent. That resulted in an egg, which later became Lilith. She, I mean Lily chose to stay behind to get to know her father, while Maleficent took me back here. She will fly back to Camelot to be with her family in the morning. It takes quite a while to go there. Merlin, he said he had met you while you were an outlaw and sends his regards to you. A long time ago he forged a box in witch he could hold the darkness of the dark one. Once it is captured there the world is safe from it. Well any world and any round to be more precise. As it turns he also made a prophecy about the dark one a long time ago. He was the only one that knew how to break the curse.

The prophecy goes like this; Only when the one with potential of great darkness, and the one with the darkest heart falls for each other, blood and powers will be united, and they both will become as light as the sun. That was what I assume the blast of light you saw. I told Emma that when I came back and it will seem that she found it as hard to believe as Maleficent did when he told us. However as we journeyed back it all made sense to me. Why she was the one that was sent to break the curse, why she was the one to save me from the darkness. Why I had adopted her son. It is all fate, our fate was that even before we were born we were made for each other. Only the darkness that lived in both of us was powerful enough to break the curse of darkness and neutralize it to light. As we kissed the darkness was trapped in the box and will hopefully stay there forever, and the dark that surrounded my heart vanished. I can feel it, it is no longer there. I was wrong to think that you were my one true love Robin," she cupped his cheek and caressed over her with a thumb, "Tinker Bell's prediction was only half right. I did find you as we were meant to be each other's a long time ago, the only problem was that years had passed and we were no longer in that place when we reunited years later.

I would lie if I said I no longer loved you. I do, very much, perhaps I always will, but it is not the right kind of love. The love I have come to feel for Emma, the love I denied myself to feel for so long is much stronger. She is the one I am to be with. And you and Roland should be with Zelena. Even if you was not meant to be a family to begin with, it all make sense, don't you think?."

As she was talking, he listened and even though the outlaw hated to admit it she did have a valid point. He nodded saying, "It does and as it is so I shall go back home, will you still spend time with Roland every once in a while?"

"Of course, not even Zelena can stop me from doing that," she said with a small laugh.

"Good," he said and gently kissed her lips, before he walked back to leave the room, and moments later her house.

Emma had been woken from Regina's talking, but she had chosen not to interupt. Regina being no fool noticed and said, "So do you have anything to add, I know you are not sleeping?"

"I am curious, you said you denied your feelings, when did you even know you had any?" she wondered, nuzzeling lovingly against her cheek.

The brunette laughed heartfelt, feeling that her heart was lighter than it had been in years. She gave her a light peck on the cheek saying, "You had me at hi."

Emma laughed also, thinking that all of this could have been avoided if they both had admitted their feelings so long ago.  
Then again that would have been to easy and not so much fun, she figured, laughing also, before she kissed her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story :o)


End file.
